Undying Love
by 23deecy
Summary: Anna accidentally confesses her love to an unknown pizza delivery person over the phone. Inspired by a tumblr post (see link on my profile). [Elsanna, modern AU, non-incest, OOC Elsa]


**_I don't own Frozen or any of its characters. Credits go to Disney._**

**Inspired by a tumblr post (link is on my profile)**  
><strong>Sorry it's my first time writing and I would appreciate any comments! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Friday was the most tiring day for Anna. As a movie theatre employee, she had a right to dread this particular time. People would come in packs by sundown, expecting to be amazed (or disappointed) by new movies that were showing.<p>

Anna comes home way past midnight, hungry and beat. She didn't have time for a break earlier, as that friday became one of the busiest days of the year. After all, _Frozen_ won at the academy awards last week. Too many curious folks headed into the movies to watch (or rewatch) the newly acclaimed classic.

"Darn it, I have to have food!", Anna shouted, as she saw her own fridge contained absolutely nothing. As she closed the fridge door, a pizza-shaped magnet caught her attention.

Luckily, pizza delivery places are still open until 3 in the morning, _or was it 1am_? "I hope they're still open!"  
>She immediately phoned her favorite go-to place.<p>

"Thanks for calling Arendelle pizza what can I get for you today?", a lady with an appealing voice answered her.

"Oh my goodness thank the gods you guys are still open!"

The lady in the other side chuckled. "Yes, and we're indeed the heroes against the crime that is midnight hunger!"

Anna openly laughed at that. "I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza and a bottle of coke please." _My diet be damned._

"Of course, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I'm thinking maybe a side of bread sticks and a ranch dip as well? I'm terribly hungry so could you please put a rush on that order?"

The lady was silent for awhile, but added, "Hmm you know what, you ordered at a perfect time as we don't have anybody else at this moment. We'll probably make it in about 30 minutes, does that sound okay?"

Anna squealed in delight and said "YES! That's awesome you are the best!". She could barely contain her happiness and accidentally added "I love you!".

The line was silent for a minute, until Anna realized her mistake.

"Wait what? I'm terribly sorry what did I just say! Oh my i don't even know you and that just came from nowhere! Seriously I'm such an idiot, what am I doing confessing over the-

An adorable, breathy laugh erupted form the earpiece. "That's okay, I just hope you're not expecting a discount on the pizza for your confession of undying love."

"No no no of course not, I'm really terribly sorry! I think I'm just seriously starved right now,  
>I mean you have this wonderful voice and you even gave me favor!<br>Oh gosh wait sorry I'm gonna shut up now.  
>My place is at 12th and 5th, thanks so much bye!"<p>

Anna hung up to prevent embarrassing herself further, but then realized that she was really rude. "Ugh goddammit why can't I do anything right?"

* * *

><p>After about 25 minutes of waiting, god's gift (aka the pizza) arrived at her doorstep.<p>

Anna opened the door and was met with the most beautiful lady she had ever seen. Platinum blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, gorgeous smile..she was afraid that she'd fall right then and there.

"Good evening miss, here is your order. The total comes to $25."

"Here's $35, please keep the change! Thanks so much for doing this for me. I also apologize for quickly hanging up on you. I don't usually think about what I do when I embarrass myself."

"You're welcome, and no problem. I would love to chat but my work has gone crazy busy, so I guess I'll see you later?" The lady winked at her.

Anna blushed. "R-right, have a wonderful evening!" and closed the door after the mysterious lady (or was it goddess?) left her doorstep.

* * *

><p>She hurriedly set the food in the kitchen and opened the pizza box. To her surprise, there was a note taped to it:<p>

_Hey,_

_This might sound cheesy, but you are one supreme slice._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>The lady who you confessed your undying love for<br>(aka Elsa)_

_PS You sound adorable when you are flustered.  
>I feel like we're missing a step here, but would you care for dinner? Call the shop at any time.<em>

Anna felt like she's not hungry anymore. She felt full after seeing such a gorgeous lady wink _and _ask her out.

But this would definitely be a crime to the pizza gods, so she ate the delicious food thinking when to order pizza next, or when to order _the delivery person _instead.


End file.
